Illa Illa
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Bunga liar itu.., Ajaib sekali. Aku merindukanmu. Kembalilah. That time was so difficult, that time I didn't know. I think I know it now. I'm missing you. So I try to call you. Illa illa illa. Sequel of "Yeoboseyo". KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading :)


Tittle : Illa Illa

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiDo and Other

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Bunga liar itu.., Ajaib sekali. Aku merindukanmu. Kembalilah. That time was so difficult, that time I didn't know. I think I know it now. I'm missing you. So I try to call you. Illa illa illa.

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong~ minhyunnie comeback :) ada yang kangen? Hehehehe ^^ .

Ini Sequel terlintas saat hyunni lagi bikin ff yang lain *ehh. Nah.. hyunni buatin nih sequel buat ff hyunnie yang "**Yeoboseyo**". Otthe? Mian kalo jelek sama kelamaan, soalnya hyunni paling gak bisa buat di suruh bikin sequel. :')

Lucu ya, ff "**Yeoboseyo**" itu songfict, eh ini sequel nya juga songfict. Hehehhehe^^. Kalo yang "**Yeoboseyo**"itu dari lagunya NU'EST, nah sequel nya ini dari lagunya eonni minhyunni~ Juniel eonni~ heheheh readerdeul suka ne? :)

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

.

**Inspired by Juniel – Illa Illa**

.

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

**The sweet blowing wind bursts my two cheeks warmly**

**That person's face I used to love comes up**

**Oh~ Just like a stranger who is out of sight**

**Wild flower on the corner**

**The hidden memory when I'm by your side comes up**

.

**Kai POV**

.

Aku berjalan pulang dengan langkah santai sore ini. Hari ini cuaca sangat bersahabat. Sekarang pukul 03.30 PM KST. Aku melangkahkan kedua kakiku menyusuri jalanan sore kota Seoul yang memang –selalu– ramai. Baik ramai oleh penduduk kota itu sendiri ataupun ramai oleh para turis.

Aku menyeringai kecil mengetahui banyak pasang mata yang tertuju padaku. Mereka menatapku dengan pandangan yang berbeda. Cih, merusak pemandangan sore yang indah saja.

Aku menghiraukan semua tatapan itu. Aku terus melangkahkan kedua kakiku. Sudah cukup jauh dari university, eh?

Aku biasa pulang dengan bus atau sesekali menggunakan mobil pribadi. Aku malas menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Mahal BBM, kalian tau?. *-_-*

Aku terus berjalan, benar benar sore yang indah~ sungai Han terlihat mengkilau terkena terpaan sinar mentari sore.

Sekilas aku tersenyum sebelum kembali melanjutkan jalanku setelah puas memandangi kecantikan sungai Han. Aku berjalan santai, seperti halnya seorang manusia yang tak punya masalah di dunia ini. Mustahil. Mengingat semua manusia pasti mempunyai masalah.

Jam 04.05 PM.

Tanpa sadar aku telah sampai di perempatan jalan dekat rumah –keluarga– ku. Aku berfikir sebentar.

Jika aku berbelok ke kiri, aku akan sampai di rumah. Tapi jika aku berbelok ke kanan, aku akan sampai di taman indah yang tepat berada di kawasan perumahan elit ini.

'Ke taman sebentar sepertinya tidak apa apa'

Setelah tadi aku sempat berpikir –walau hanya sebentar– aku memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakiku menuju taman. Pasti ada banyak anak kecil yang sedang bermain disana.

Hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar 7 sampai 10 menit untuk mencapai taman ini jika kau berjalan dari perempatan tadi. See? Aku sudah sampai di taman ini sekarang.

Benar dugaanku. Banyak sekali anak kecil yang bermain di taman ini. Mereka semua lucu dan juga manis.

Aku mencari ruang kosong yang masih tersisa di taman yang cukup luas ini. Rumput hijau dan bersih itu seakan memanggilku untuk segera membaringkan tubuhku di atasnya.

'DAPAT!'

Aku bersorak gembira dalam hati saat melihat spot kosong yang ada di taman itu. Memang tidak terlalu kosong karna tetap saja ada anak kecil yang bermain di spot itu. Namun tak apa, sepertinya spot itu tidak seramai bagian taman yang lain.

Aku berjalan menuju spot kosong itu dan mulai merebahkan tubuhku disana. Musim semi memang sangat menyenangkan.

Ahh.. Apa aku lupa memperkenalkan diri?

Annyeong.. Kim Kai imnida.. Aku namja asli Korea yang lahir 14 Januari 1994. Aku mahasiswa Bisnis & Management semester 3 di Inha University.

Eum.. silahkan.. bertanyalah..

Apa?

Kim Jongin?

Jongin?

**Dia sudah mati.**

Namja berengsek itu sudah mati sekarang.

.

Aku memejamkan mataku lalu membukanya lagi. Melihat langit yang hampir senja di temani rumput hijau dan suara anak kecil yang lucu sungguh menyenangkan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada –hampir– seluruh penjuru taman. Aku tersenyum melihat betapa indahnya taman ini.

Tiba tiba, pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah objek kecil di salah satu sudut taman.

Aku bangun dari posisi tidurku lalu berjalan menuju 'objek kecil' yang aku maksud tadi.

Angin sore membelai lembut kedua pipiku.

'Objek kecil' yang ku maksud tadi adalah sekumpulan bunga liar, lebih tepatnya sekumpulan bunga dandelion liar kecil di sudut taman. Mereka memang kecil, namun jumlah mereka cukup banyak.

Mungkin, mereka adalah sekelompok bunga dandelion. Mereka berkumpul dan seakan membentuk gumpalan kapas lembut disana. Heran. Kenapa tidak ada yang datang ke sudut taman yang di penuhi dandelion dandelion indah ini?

Bunga liar itu, tampak seperti orang asing yang di acuhkan lingkungan sekitarnya. Bunga liar di salah satu sudut taman.

Aku kembali berjalan menuju kumpulan dandelion liar itu, angin sore masih setia membelai halus kedua pipiku. Perlahan.. wajah orang yang pernah –dan selalu– ku cintai muncul. Kenangan yang sudah rapih tersembunyi di ingatanku kembali muncul. Kenangan saat aku masih ada di sampingmu. Bunga liar itu.. Ajaib sekali.

.

.

.

_"Kyungie.. nado saranghae.. nado saranghae.. hiks.. mianhe.. nan jeongmal mianhe.. hiks.." Jongin menangis tersedu didalam kamarnya. Voice Recorder itu menyadarkannya atas semua hal. Ia terlalu kejam. Tersenyum miris, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada benda berbentuk balok itu. Kyungsoo.._

_._

**_PRAAANG_**

_._

_Jongin melempar frustasi vas bunga yang ada di meja nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya memburu, efek menagis dan juga kesal. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat._

_Bunyi benda terbanting terus terdengar dari dalam kamar hingga si bungsu keluarga Kim itu kelelahan dan memutuskan untuk menjemput alam mimpinya. Berharap mimpi yang ia alami lebih indah dari kehidupan nyata yang ia jalani._

.

.

Aku tersentak dari ingatan lamaku. Ingatan yang seharusnya sudah ku kubur lama dalam ingatanku.

Apa itu tadi?

_Kai. Sadarlah. Kyungsoo. Dia, sudah tidak ada, kan? Jangan berharap ia akan kembali!_

Aku mencoba menyemangati diriku sendiri. Lagi pula jika namja itu masih ada sekarang, ia pasti menderita jika bersamaku. Lebih baik ia pergi.

Aku berjalan lebih dekat ke arah kumpulan dandelion liar itu hingga kini aku dapat menyentuhnya.

Dandelion liar ini, entah kenapa sangat mirip denganmu hyungie..

.

**That time was so difficult**

**That time I didn't know**

**I think I know it now**

**I'm missing you..**

**So I try to call you..**

**Illa illa illa,**

**Illa illa illa,**

**Illa illa illa ..**

.

Aku mengambil salah satu dandelion liar itu. Memperhatikannya sebentar sebelum akhirnya aku meniup dandelion liar itu.

Aku mengerti sekarang hyungie..

Aku merindukanmu.

.

Kelopak kelopak dandelion liar itu terbang bersama hembusan angin sore. Mereka pasti akan tumbuh lagi menjadi dandelion yang cantik nanti.

Cha~! Hanya dengan melihat dandelion itu saja aku merasa semangatku kembali muncul~!

Mungkin lebih lama di taman juga tak apa, toh tugas kuliah ku sudah aku kerjakan semua.

Aku memutuskan untuk tetap berdiam di taman yang makin lama makin sepi. Anak kecil yang sedari tadi bermain di taman ini pasti sudah di panggil pulang oleh orang tua mereka.

Mungkin melihat sunset dan lautan bintang sambil berbaring di rumput hijau taman bukanlah hal yang buruk.

.

Aku tersenyum melihat kumpulan bintang yang seakan menerangi kelamnya langit malam. Mereka indah.

Iseng, aku menulis namaku dengan cara menghubungkan bintang bintang yang ada di langit. Haha, sedikit membunuh bosan dengan bermain bersama bintang bukanlah hal yang buruk, kau tau?

**K – I – M – K – A – I.**

Ini menyenangkan.

Cheesy dan OOC sekali. But, so what? This is me. Problem? :)

Aku ingin menulis nama lain.. siapa ya?

Cha~! Aku tau..

**C – H – O – I – M – I – N – K – I.**

"Minki-ya.. bogoshipoyo.." Aku berujar lirih mengingat salah satu orang yang pernah mengisi sebagian kecil relung hatiku.

Minki, atau mereka biasa memanggilnya Ren. Namja cantik yang menjadi incaran kaum seme di fakultas ku. Aku berhasil mendapatkannya namun aku melepaskannya kembali.

Rasanya berbeda saat kau menjalin hubungna hanya atas dasar cinta dengan hubungan yang berlandaskan ketulusan dan pengertian.

Saraf saraf di tangan ku kembali bergerak tanpa aku perintah.

HEI! Siapa yang mengontrol tangan tangan ini bergerak, eoh?!

**K – I – M – K – Y – U – N – **

"Asal kau tau, margaku belum berganti menjadi Kim" Aku mendengar kekehan geli seseorang saat tangan tangan ku bergerak menuliskan sebuah nama. Nama. Yeah.. EH?

"Hai Kai, Dio imnida. Mari berteman"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Omake**

.

Kai tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan yang kakaknya berikan. Kyungsoo belum pergi. Ia hanya menghilang sementara.

Well, sebenarnya Kyungsoo sudah lama pergi sama seperti Jongin.

Kai – Dio.

Jongin – Kyungsoo.

Kai dan Dio bukanlah reinkarnasi Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya perasaan yang terkubur. Perasaan yang mengalah untuk di munculkan pada khalayak umum.

"Kai?"

"Ne, Dio hyung?"

"Welcome tou our new life"

.

.

.

**_Dandelion dandelion yang cantik.._**

**_Terbanglah sejauh yang kalian bisa.._**

**_Terbanglah setinggi mungkin dan bawalah harapanku bersama kalian.._**

**_Tolong panggil kyungsoo hyung.._**

**_Bawa ia kembali.._**

**_Aku mengerti,_**

**_Aku.._**

**_Merindukannya._**

.

* * *

Gak nge feel? Membingungkan? Hahaha.. kita satu pikiran :P

Hyunni siap di bash dan di kritik~! Karna itu semua membangun mental dan kesabaran :D

Silent Readers? Hyunni ngehargai kalian kok :D Hyunni Cuma mau bilang, gomawo udah sempetin baca ff abal hyunni~

Gomawoyo kalo ada yang nyempetin review :D

Typo(s) melayang layang==a. Banyak kata kata –yang mungkin– ilang karna admin ffn doyan korupsi :P

Gimme review? xD *bbuingbbuing*


End file.
